prison break
by sasori-chibi
Summary: the sequel for "itachi's wrinkles"...pein tries to escape from prison. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! COMPLETED
1. beginnig of trouble

**T.V shows and plans**

**This story is a sequel if you haven't read 'itahi's wrinkles' then you might not understand what's going on. So plz read that before reading this story. R&R**

**"GET ME OUT!, NOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"**

Pein yelled from behind the bars.(still in his pink-chibi-konan pjs)

"silence!" ordered a police officer that was passing by

Pein: "shut up!"

p.o: "you're the one talking"

pein: "well, I'm pein aka pain, so you will do what I say!"

p.o: "no, pein.."

pein: o.o "how do you know my name?"

p.o: "what's wrong with you!"

pein: "GET ME OUT!" falls to the floor and act as if he's dead

p.o: -.- walks away

pein: pout "that worked when I didn't want to go to school" turns around and sit on the floor at the side with crossed arms and legs.

Zabuza: "oh-hey!"

Pein: "whatever" staring at the wall

Zabuza: "so, pein?"

Pein: nodes

Zabuza: "I'm zabuza, I'm here because I stole a tomato from some kid earlier, how the hell would I know that he'll get into a fit and destroys the village"

Pein: -.- staring at the wall still trying to remember where he heard zabuza's name before, then 0.0! "AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!?" clinging from the top of the bars.

Zabuza: shrugs "I am"

Pein: "b-b-b-b-b-bbbb-but how, where, what!" climbing higher and clinging from the ceiling with his face totally drained of color.

Zabuza: "and your point is?"

Pein: "GET ME OUT!" with anime tears

**(3 hours later)**

Pein: T T still on the ceiling

Zabuza: bored -.- "when are you coming down?"

Pein: "when they let me out"

Zabuza: -.-

Pein: "or now" staring at his hands that are numb by now and are slipping bit by bit…."THUD"

Zabuza: "you ok…. I mean you alive?" with hopeful eyes

Pein: "yeah" on his head

Zabuza: "damn! I thought that you'll be my new friend"

Pein: "…." . "KONAAAAAAAAAAN!"

**At the HQ**

Konan: "achoo! I feel like I'm forgetting something" drinking tea, after 2-minutes "aaah! I remembered, my favorite t.v show, prison break(irony)" runs to the living room then pause "hmm prison break, ugh I feel like I'm forgetting something" light bulb "aha! Chips" runs to the kitchen.

Itachi: sitting on the couch watching rurouni kenshin

Konan: walks in "get out, I wanna watch prison break"

Itachi: o.o

Konan:?

Itachi: "aren't you supposed to be in konoha trying to save our leader

Konan: -.- "oops!" throws the chips at itachi and runs out

Itachi: smirk "hmm chips, and I didn't have to go to the kitchen to get it"

Konan: walks in quickly and grabs the chips then plops down on the couch and changes the channel

Itachi?

Konan: "I'll go between commercials" eats chips

Itachi; pouts

**At konoha's prison**

Pein: staring, at the corner far away from zabuza

Zabuza: "hey! Don't be so quiet, talk!"

Pein: "you're dead, so I'm not talking to you"

Zabuza: "touché"

Pein: "I'm getting out of here."

Zabuza: "and what do you need, I can get you anything you need from the other prisoners"

Pein: "a plan"

Zabuza: falls over

Pein: " ooh! I know! I'll get a map tattooed on my back then get out" (saw it on prison break when konan made him watch)

Zabuza: "and how are you suppose to see it when it's on your back?"

Pein: "no, I meant that I want to get a map shaped tattoo on my back before I get out, y'know a souvenir

Zabuza: "…."

A police officer walks by then stops in-front of the cell and turns to them

P.O (police officer): pull out key

Pein: suddenly in-front of the door

P.O: opens the door "you're released"

Pein: "FINALLY!" tries to walk out

P.O: stops pein and looks at zabuza "not you pein, zabuza c'mon I don't have all day!"

Zabuza: walks out "bye pein, nice meeting ya"

P.O: closes door then leave

Pein: "hey, wait a second, if you're really dead then how come you're released?"

Zabuza: laughs nervously and rubs back of his head "well…ahehe...y'see, I'm not dead, I just said that to keep you away because I wasn't comfortable with being in a closed-small-room with the akatsuki leader"

Pein: confused….evil smile and shadowed eyes

Zabuza: jumps back "I'm sorry" bows frantically again and again

Pein: "ok" back to normal "but first, go to konan in……and tell her that if she doesn't get me out soon then I won't give her PJS back" evil smile again

Zabuza: "you're wearing a woman's PJS?"

Pein: vein pop "because tobi burned my PJs while he was washing them"

Zabuza: -.- "how?"

Pein: "I have no idea, last year he froze the HQ by accident in the middle of the summer" shrugs "c'mon go tell konan"

Zabuza: "ok" walks out and toward the HQ

**(in the HQ)**

itachi: runs behind konan around the living room

konan: runs faster around the couch

deidara: walks in "hn? Mmm, why are you running around the couch? Un"

itachi: ignores deidara

konan: ignores deidara and runs faster

deidara: "HEY! DO NOT IGNORE THE PRETIESTR AKATSUKI MEMBER un!"

sasori: out of nowhere and at deidara's left "itachi is the prettiest"

kisame: node-node "definitely" out of nowhere at deidara's right

deidara: "damn uchihas! Un!"

**(at konoha)**

Sasuke: trips, fall on his face

20 fangirls with orochimaru in disguise as a fangirl: "sasuke kuuun! Are you alright?" runs toward him

Naruto: in-front of sasuke laughing

Sasuke: still on his face

2-minutes later

Naruto: flying over konoha and lands in gaara's office

Fangirls: kidnap sasuke and run away

Sasuke: "HELP!" looks down to see orochimaru among the fangirls that are carrying him up in the air 0.0 "NII-SAAAAAN!"

(**gaara's office in suna)**

Gaara: -.- "n-naruto?"

Naruto: landed in the chair in-front of the kazekage "hello gaara!"

Gaara: " how much did it take for you to arrive at suna?"

Naruto: "two minutes"

Gaara: "how!?"

Naruto: "sasuke-fan-girl-no jutsu"

Gaara: -.-'' "OMG, thank god it wasn't itachi's fangirls or you would be in another universe right now"

Naruto: "LOL"

Gaara: -.-''

**(back to the HQ)**

Itachi :still running behind konan

Konan: still running around the couch

Sasori, deidara, kisame: sitting on the couch

Kisame: "why is itachi-san running after her anyway?"

Deidara: "dunno un!"

Sasori: "maybe they can't decide who will go and save our leader"

The three look at konan's hand

"or they're fighting on the remote"

Zetsu: enters the room "have you seen tobi?"

Everyone: freeze "OH-NO! WE HAVE TO GO TO KONOHA BEFORE HE DOES SOMETHING STUPID!"

The three stood up off the couch

Zabuza: sitting on the couch "can you move a little, I can't watch the T.V like this!"

Every one: "AAAH! Where did you come from?!"

Zabuza: "you have to save pein, bye"

Everyone: "who are you? Never mind, tobi and konoha means world's end"

**(in konoha's police station)**

Pein: standing on a ladder that came out of nowhere in the middle of the cell and preparing to hang himself.

Tobi: standing at the door "hello!"

Pein: flies down the ladder and try to strangle tobi, but couldn't because of the bars between them

Tobi: "hello pein-san" –chibi-good-boy-mode

Pein: fake smile "hello tobi, why don't you come in?" in a fake sweet voice '_then I'll strangle you'_

Tobi: "okay" opens the door without the key

Pein: o.o "how did you do that?"

Tobi: " I pulled it?"

Pein: "but you don't have the key!"

Tobi: "it was open"

Pein: bangs head on the wall

Tobi: "c'mon lets go"

Pein: "yeah!" tries to run outside but noticed that the door is closed "tobi!...why is it c-c-c-closed!?"

Tobi: "I felt cold so I closed it"

Pein: -.-' tries to open the door to find it locked "tobi…"

Tobi: "yes?" back away

Pein: "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" runs behind tobi around the cell

tobi: " tobi is bad, muahaha" then cries when pein gets closer

**I hope you liked this chapie….review plz, save tobi!!**


	2. the uchiha curse: good looks

**Kidnapping and attempted kidnapping of uchihas**

**Thanks for reading the previous chapie, so…here's chapter 2 hope you'll like it, and review plz**

Previous chapter: the akatsuki head to save konoha from tobi (yeah, saving konoha FROM tobi not the opposite) and pein is trying to strangle tobi. I feel bad for leaving tobi in danger like that, oh well….

Itachi, konan, sasori, deidara, zetsu, and hindan are heading in the direction of konoha, so now they're walking through the desert to get there, kakuzu is on vacation right now so hidan found somebody else to bother…dei-chan.

Hidan: "hey, little girl…"

Deidara: "who?"

Hidan: "you"

Deidara: vein pop "HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE PRETTIEST AKATSUKI MEMBER!"

Sasori and kisame shouting from behind "ITACHI IS THE PRETTIEST, DEIDARA!"

Deidara: "SHUT UP!"

Hidan: "they're right you know"

Deidara: ignores and walks faster, while thinking of a plan to get rid of the uchiha

They were walking in pairs, deidara and hidan in front, sasori and kisame a bit far behind, and itachi and konan who were still fighting on the remote even when there was no T.V to use it on were last.

Konan: "itachi! Stop, why do you want it if there is no T.V to use it on?"

Itachi: "because, uchiha want uchiha get, and why do you want it?"

Konan: "I'm keeping it so you won't get it first when we get back"

Itachi: "give it ba.." he stopped when he saw something really weird, he saw sasuke tied up and being pulled by orochimaru but why was orochimaru wearing a dress? 

**(What happened earlier)**

"NIIIIISAAAAAN!" sasuke yelled while he was carried by the fan-girls (with orochimaru in disguise) through konoha

Kakashi: appears in a 'poof' in-front of the fan-girls 

Sasuke: "kakashi sensei! Help me!"

Kakashi: "YO!" raises one hand as a greeting while holding his perverted book in the other

Fangifrls: walk pass him as if he's not there

Sasuke: "kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi: sight "guess there is only one thing I can do" puts the book into his bag

Fangirls and sasuke: looks curiously at kakashi

Kakashi: put his finger on the tip of the mask on his nose and pull it down

Sasuke: blush

Fangirls: heart "KAWAII!" heart

Sasori-chibi (me) : on the other side of the screen and kakashi has his back to me "HEY! NOT FAIR LOOK OVER HERE! HEYYY!"

Kakashi: hears a faint yelling "who's yelling?"

Me: "HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" falls off the chair

Sasuke: "the writer" points to the screen "only who has the sharingan or a hyuuga can see her"

Kakashi: looks at the empty chair "I don't see any one" turns his back just when I jump back up

Me: "hey! WAAAAAAAAH!"

Kakashi: -.- "uh-oh! That's why I never take my mask off" points at the crazy looking once-were-sasuke fangirls but now kakashi fangirls

Fangirls: throw sasuke in the air only to be caught by orochimaru in disguise who is wearing a dress

Kakashi: "AAAH!" runs as if his life depends on it

Fangirls: "GET HIM!" run after kakashi

Sasuke: in orochimaru's arms bridal style but he doesn't know that it's him, sweat-drop "I hope he'll survive" looks at the person that is carrying him o.o….

Orochimaru: smiles "sasuke-kuuuun!"

Sasuke: 0.0 "KAKASHI SENSEI!" being tied up and pulled behind orochimaru out of konoha, while the two guards were playing naruto PSP share game.

End flashback

(**back to the akatsuki in the desert)**

Itachi: jumps behind konan and hides from orochimaru as he passed not far away

Deidara: pause and stares at the strange scene "itachi…is….afraid?" evil smirk and shadowed eyes

Sasori and kisame: notices deidara's mischievous eyes that are now shadowed then they ran and hid behind a boulder that appeared literary out of nowhere

Hidan: "I hate that guy" -.- 

Sasuke: anime tears, then notices itachi and opened his mouth to yell for help

Itachi: "uh-oh! He saw me" waves frantically from behind konan signaling sasuke to shut-up

Sasuke: closes mouth and thinks of tomatoes and kitties to forget what is happening

Itachi: sight of relief

Konan? "why are you hiding from him?"

Itachi: "A. he freaks me out, B. he always tries to kidnap me" pout

Konan: sweat drop "aha…then why don't you use mangikyou sharingan on him?"

Itachi: "it never works, actually he gets really happy and starts to chase the other itachis when I try to torture him" 

Konan: "…."

Itachi: looks at the others to find kisame and sasori hiding behind a huge rock and mouthing the word _run _while pointing at deidara, itachi looked at deidara and paled when he figured out what was the blonde up to

Deidara: looks at itachi, smirk, and nodes slowly

Itachi: shakes head frantically

Deidara: nodes faster then opens mouth "o-ro-chi-ma-ru"

Itachi: shrinking to chibi mode

Orochimaru: looks around quickly "who's calling me?"

Sasuke: "zzzzz"

Deidara: "ME!"

Orochimaru: looks at deidara "oh! Deidara, long time no see"

Deidara: "what ever! LOOK!" points at itachi that is kneeling behind konan to hide himself

Orochimaru: looks just to find konan holding a remote "mmm, hey?"

Deidara: tugs at his hair "KONAAAAN! MOVE THEN YOU'LL HAVE THE REMOTE ALL FOR YOURSELF"

Konan: smirks

Itachi: whispers "don't you dare!"

Konan: steps to the right revealing a kneeling itachi

Deidara: "TADA" motions at itachi in a sing-song voice

Itachi: sweat drop

Orochimaru: heart "itachi kuuuun!" heart throws sasuke at konan and runs toward itachi

Sasori and kisame: "RUUUUUUN! ITACHIIII SAVE YOUR SELF!"

Me: picks chibi itachi and starts running as if her life depends on it

Itachi: "why don't you erase him from your story?"

Me: "good point" press erase and watches orochimaru disappear

Itachi: "you gotta teach me that jutsu"

Me: "don't you have to go save tobi, and leader-san…then buy a globe!" nods quickly

Itachi: "I gue..hey! why do I have to buy a globe?"

Me: shrugs, out of the story

Itachi: goes back to his comrades and sleeping brother, then picks sasuke and carry him over his shoulder.

Then FINALLY they really head to save their leader and house keeper-erm-tobi.

**Konoha prison**

Pein(leader): stomach grumble "god I'm so hungry! When are they going to give us lunch? …. Tobi, are you even liste-where the hell did you get that?"

Tobi: hides lollipop behind his back "w-what are you talking about leader-sama?" chibi innocent mode.

Pein: "oh, don't gimme that look! I saw it, now hand it over!" put hand out.

Tobi: dark aura radiating out in black waves shape out of his body "**NO**"

pein: shrinks back "o-ok!"

Tobi: cheerful "ok!"

Pein: sweat-drop 'he's so unpredictable!' "oh, tobi, can you feel the earth shaking?" sits at the corner trying to balance him self

Tobi: "yes, tobi can feel it coming from there" points at the hallway leading to their cell.

Out of nowhere a big crowd appears to be running behind someone, and that someone is our favorite pervert, kakashi.

Tobi: "hello, kakashi saaan!" standing out side the cell with his back to the closed door

Pein: "h-how!" pressing against the bars with arms outstretched trying to strangle tobi but unable to reach.

**Review plz, if you don't then I won't write anymore kukuku, cause I'll tend to think that nobody read it and there is no use of writing anymore. So review!**


	3. guess who's back

**Anti-fangirls and guess who's back**

**Hiiiiiiiiii! Am I the only one that thinks the title doesn't make any sense, only me? Good. This chapter is dedicated to the last reviewer that reviewed on this story(before I typed this chapter) I was happy that someone still reads this story!**

**R&R (review plz)**

**Itachi: c'mon, I wanna know what happened!**

**Kisame: me too, itachi-san can you pass the popcorn please?**

**Itachi: -hands a bowl full of popcorn-**

**Previous Ch:**

_Tobi: "hello, kakashi saaan!" standing out side the cell with his back to the closed door_

_Pein: "h-how?!" pressing against the bars with arms outstretched trying to strangle tobi but unable to reach._

Kakuzu opened the door to the akatsuki HQ and stepped inside expecting to be tackled by tobi, like he tackled everyone when they returned from their vacation, he jumped aside to dodge, but nothing happened, kakuzu raised an eye-brow, just noticing how the place was eerily quiet "ok, something is seriously wrong" he said hearing his voice echoing through the hallway.

Kakuzu left his bag in his room, and knocked on hidan's room, when nobody replied he knocked again, still nobody answered. '_guess he's on a mission, I'll check the kitchen, zetsu is always there'_

The kitchen was empty and the counter was clean too, thanks to tobi. Kakuzu picked up a note from the spotless counter and read it:

_Kakuzu, leader was F'n arrested by itachi's F'n ANBU son, and tobi went after him to that F'n village, so get here as quick as F'n possible_

_-hidan_

_Ps: welcome F'n back_

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and left toward the village.

**Konoha's gate**

The two guards left five minutes ago to eat some lunch, and two female ANBU guarded instead.

ANBU no.1: so boring!

ANBU no.2: I know! –reading konoha fashion magazine- ooow!

ANBU no.1: what? –looks at magazine, gasp- who's that?!

ANBU no.2: -reads article- uchiha itachi, he was 13 in this picture, what an adorable kid! –points at a seven years old sasuke standing beside itachi with a small umbrella-

ANBU no.1: Awww!

Akatsuki entered the village and walked past the two ANBU without them even noticing and headed to rescue their leader and tobi.

**Prison:**

Leader-sama: I give up –sitting facing the corner with a black cloud above his head-

Tobi was telling stories of his 'heroic' acts and how he saved deidara-sempai thousands of times, but in reality it was always the opposite. Kakashi was nowhere in sight by the time tobi finished and then tobi got pwned by the fan-girls for letting kakashi run away while leader rolled on the floor laughing until he almost passed out as he watched the real akatsuki leader get the beating of his life from a group of girls (yes! Girls rule!), from that moment he made a note to himself to never make konan mad or he will be turned into a pile of ash. That was the second time in tobi's life that he was thankful that he was immortal. The first was when he accidently cut a small amount of deidara's hair, but that's too violent to be mentioned in this story.

**4-minutes later**

The prison guards were walking through the hallways checking that the prisoners are still in there when they both tripped at the same time and fell flat-on-their face, the brown haired one was the first to get up(not iruka, just some random guy) and looked at what they tripped on, he was met with what seemed to be an unconscious tobi , the brown-haired stared at the prisoner dumbfounded as to how he got out. While the brown-haired guy checked tobi to see what's wrong with him pein took the opportunity to crawl to the cell door and ignoring the brown-haired that is currently kneeling beside tobi and poking him with a stick completely oblivious to pein behind him, pein reached out between the bars and tried to grab the keys of the cell's door off the belt around the 

waist of the other guard that just sat on his knees and rubbed his nose after the fall with his back to pein, but you know how unlucky pein is in this story so here's what was supposed to happen and what really happened.

**Suppose** to happen-

Step1: pein tried to grab the keys and finally got them and hid them in his pocket

Step 2: wait till they threw tobi in the cell

Step 3: find a way to get tobi sent to Azkaban

step4: runaway using the keys to open the cell and never be seen in konoha again

during step 1-What **really** happened: just as he was to grab the key the guard shifted and pein grabbed the hem of his underwear that was slightly showing, and because pein's face was pressed sideways on the bars he couldn't see what he actually grabbed, so he pulled the underwear and gave the poor guy a serious wedgie causing said guard to jump to his feet in surprise. When he tried to pull his hand back in the cell frantically he accidentally smacked the other guard's head causing him to fall on tobi.

Step1-2nd part: never happened 'cause he never got the keys

During step 2-what really happened: the guards used the unconscious tobi as a bat and hit pein with him ignoring tobi's 'I'm a good boy!' screams when he woke up in the middle of the beating.

Step3: nothing went wrong because tobi did get sent to Azkaban when pein showed the guards the poster he found outside before he was 

captured (actually he stole it off a policeman's desk hoping it was some kind of blueprint of this prison or something) the poster was a picture of tobi with large text printed over his head '**do not allow this idiot in this prison, he always finds a way to get out of his cell. In case he is captured, he must be sent to a place where it is impossible to get out"**

And because pein is such a good guy who likes to help people –sarcasm- he proposed Azkaban.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I think I'll write another chapter right now. What did you think about tobi being sent to Azkaban (the prison in harry potter-is that how it is spelled?) so tell me what you think by reviewing!** **Oh, and if you want me to write about when tobi cut deidara's hair as it's mentioned in this chapter just ask! REVIEW! **


	4. finale

**Azkaban and pein finally free!**

**Here is the final chapter, it was fun writing this story and I drew some akatsuki comics but I don't know how to use our scanner and it refuses to get installed on the computer –sweat drop- but now the story is finished –lower lip tremble-**

**Akatsuki:**

The group made it to the prison after wasting an hour when they fought over a chocolate chip cookie (-drool-) that they had no idea who placed it there (-achoo-)

They entered the huge building from the front entrance after changing into normal clothes: itachi wore black pants and sleeveless crimson hoodie, kisame: the same but with a dark blue sleeveless hoodie, sasori with a yellow hoodie , diedara: black hoodie, konan: light blue hoodie, hidan: white hoodie with a light shade of purple, zetsu left a long time ago to eat, and kakuzu went after him to make sure he didn't eat anyone before he took their money. they stood infront of the front desk:

Itachi: excuse me

Anko: -looks up- yes?

Itachi: we're here to bail out pe- I mean akatsuki's leader and tobi

Anko: the leader and who?

Itachi: an idiot with an orange mask

Anko: -thinking- oh yeah! –Pales- the poor guy was sent to Azkaban

The akatsuki: -thought that she meant pein, pale- leader was sent to Azkaban!

Anko: no, tobi was

Akatsuki: -stare blankly-

Hidan: -mumbles- F'n idiot

Deidara: -sweat drop- although he was an idiot I'll really miss him Un.

Konan: yeah

Sasori: who's gonna clean my room?

Kisame: who's gonna cook for us daily?!

Itachi: who's gonna paint my nails?

Everyone: -stares at itachi- "……"

ANYWAY!

**With pein**

Pein: -sitting on the toilet in his cell, looking around frantically to make sure no one was looking- this is so embarrassing, why does the toilet have to be in the open like this! – Looks at the cell's door, blush a very dark shade of crimson-

Itachi and everyone: -standing in front of the cell shocked to see their leader sitting on a toilet- thank god konan is not here

Konan went to buy a drink a while ago while itachi signed the release papers, and then they headed without her to get their leader.

A moment of awkward silence then…

Pein: OMFG GET OUT OF HERE!! –throws a roll of toilet paper he was holding at them smacking them all in the face one by one with just that one(BEHOLD, akatsuki's leader true power –dramatic music- LOL!)

Konan:-five steps away from the cell- so, did you find him? –Stepping closer-

Everyone ran away, grabbing konan and frantically dragging her away with them before she reached the cell.

Pein: -stuck on the toilet because he just threw his only toilet paper at the others-

**Akatsuki HQ**

It's been a week since the leader came back and konan still didn't figure out why he won't even talk to any of the others or get out of his room.

Everyone got used to the fact that they have to clean up their own rooms, cook their own food, and got used to not having tobi around anymore.

Itachi forced kisame to paint his nails threatening to eat sushi just to freak him out and in the process 'kill innocent fish'.

Deidara received a huge package that he assumed to be his art supplies but was shocked when tobi popped out of it and handed him a note:

**Never allow this idiot into Azkaban again, he burned his first cell-mate, drowned the second, and the third is still missing.**

After tobi got back, everyone returned to their old lazy selves, leaving all the house work to tobi who did it all with some weird looking stick that he said he got it from his third cell-mate voldomort.

Ps: voldomort is now a frog after tobi stole his wand, turned him, then threw him out the barred window of their cell.

**There it is the last chapter –sigh- thanks to all the lovely reviewers who kept reading this and supporting me by reviewing.**

**So tell me what you thought about the ending chapter, did you like it? hate it? Just review!**


	5. bonus ch

**Bad hair day**

**Hii, this is a bonus chapter –cough- (wee! My first bonus chapter!) about when tobi cut diedara's hair –cough- (mentioned in previous chapters) I was really happy someone requested it –clears throat- anyway, here ya go, enjoy. And by the way, I'm sick, my throat hurts and it's like 4 AM and o still wrote this so review plz!**

**Itachi: this should be fun to watch –smirk-**

**Deidara: -sniff- I still have nightmares about that day –whimpers-**

**Tobi: -mumbles- he gets nightmares? I'm the one that almost got killed**

**Deidara: -stops fake whimpering and growls at tobi-**

**Tobi: -jumps- I-I-I mean TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!**

Tobi skipped happily through the akatuki's HQ with a HUGE strawberry lollipop in his hand licking it every 5-seconds, and his other gloved hand shoved deep into his pocket. It was 4-in the afternoon so deidara and sasori had already arrived from their long mission, tobi stopped when he heard a door slam and footsteps approaching quickly, he frantically pulled his hand from his pocket to pull his mask and cover his lips and chin before anyone saw him, in his quick motion his hand with the lollipop involuntarily jerked toward his face and the lollipop stuck to his mask covered cheek.

Tobi looked ahead at the one causing all the noise to see deidara turning a corner and walking toward him looking very angry. Deidara stopped dead in his track when he saw tobi with a huge lollipop stuck to his cheek:

Tobi: -acting as if nothing happened- "welcome back deidara-sempai!" –Totally ignoring the thing stuck to his face and runs toward deidara-

Deidara: -stares- "un" –stares-

Tobi: - tackles deidara-

Deidara: -punches tobi sending him flying toward the wall- "tobi you…didn't you have a lollipop stuck to your mask?" –points to his own cheek- "right here"

Tobi: -bounces off wall- "yes! Why… uh-oh!!" –staring at deidara's high ponytail-

Deidara: "uh-oh what?" –reach a hand over his head, eyes widen- "OMG, TOOOBIIIIII!"

Xxxxxxx

"We interrupt this program to announce a strange…."

Itachi sat watching rurouni kenshin rerun, since konan didn't let him watch it last time (mentioned in 'itachi's wrinkles') after pissing off deidara and forcing the fuming blonde to leave the room, slamming the door in the process. 10-minutes later the episode was stopped to broadcast a weird event that was happening right now, itachi squinted to make sure he wasn't imagining this:

Tobi was running down the main highway screaming his head off, and jumping over trucks and cars followed by a very angry blonde holding a kunai and screaming curses so colorful that when hidan walked into the room his eyes widened and covered his ears before running to the kitchen. The weird thing was that the fuming blonde had something stuck to his hair, something round on a stick, itachi winced when tobi got hit by a car then a bus then a…….

Itachi: -rolling on couch laughing- " haha-cough- hahaha!" –clears throat then sits straight-

Itachi paled '_wow that could've been me!'_ After 2-hours rurouni kenshin was back and itachi enjoyed a cup of hot coco and some dango.

Xxxxxxx

Pein slammed his fist onto the desk glaring at the idiot and the blonde sitting in-front of him:

Pein: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING! EMBARASSING THE AKATSUKI LIKE THAT –holds hand up counting the thing they did-

DESTROYING 5 TRUCKS, 7 CARS, 2 BICYLES –turns to glare at tobi- BITING A DOG!

Tobi: it bit me first! –points to his butt-

Pein slumped back into his chair massaging his temples with an exasperated sight he looked at them again, "what happened?" he asked this time calmer. Deidara explained everything and pein gasped "oh no" he gaped at deidara "I know!" deidara retorted angrily:

Pein: if you arrived from your mission, then today must be…konan's birthday! I didn't get her anything, oh-no! -Runs toward the door, but before exiting he looked back at them- tobi, take care of deidara's problem –runs out-

Tobi: -glances at deidara-

Deidara: -pulls out kunai-

Tobi: AAAAH! –Jumps out of the chair-

Deidara: -sigh, hands tobi the kunai-

Tobi:-confused-

Deidara: -lower lip tremble- cut the lollipop off, but not too much

Tobi: -stare. Gulp. Grabs kunai- I'll be careful

Deidara: -glares- you better be!

Tobi got behind deidara's chair and grabbed the stick of the lollipop pulling on it carefully to make sure he cuts as less as possible, again he gulped bringing the kunie up and starting to cut the hair slowly:

Deidara: BE CAREFUL! –Nervous wreck-

Tobi: -startled, hand jerks and cut of half of the ponytail- oh!

Deidara: oh what?

Tobi: -chibi mode- oh! How…lovely it looks

Deidara: -not believing him. Reaches up to touch his pony tail. Eyes widened- "OMG TOOOBIIII!"

Tobi: wait, I think I'm having a déjà vu –puts hand under chin and think-

Deidara:-pulls out kunai-

Tobi: that's it! AAAAH -runs away-

**Ah, this chapter made me feel better –sniff**-

**Actually I didn't really like the ending but it was hard to come up with an idea that will allow tobi to cut deidara's hair, and then I was like 'tobi skipped…with a lollipop, YES A LOLLIPOP THAT GOT STUCK blah blah' although I really like the dog part.**

**So did you like it? Hate it? Review plz! It's 7:42 AM I'm going to sleep.**

**REVIEW! IT'LL TAKE LESS THAN 5 MINUTES!**


End file.
